What it was, or maybe what it has always been
by Cloudwatchers
Summary: Life in the organization, not a simple as you thought. summary sucks, all reviews welcome, even flames
1. Does not compute

This kinda just hit me in biology...hard...please read and review

Disclaimer:I do not own anyone or anything from Kingdom Hearts_  
_

* * *

_Xehanort stared at his hands in grief. Nothing had gone as expected, nothing had worked. Now his home was in ruins. Why... WHY did this have to happen to him?!? his father was always so careful, how could he have lost control? Any self control the ten year old had, snapped and the boy began to sob, burying his face into his arms, he cried for what seemed like hours. A mans deep voice roused him, and he spun around, to see a man with shoulder length blond hair, and a kind smile._

"_What?" the shivering boy asked. When had it gotten so cold?_

"_I said if you stay out in the rain, your going to catch a cold" the man said gently._

_Xehanort starred at the had offered to him._

"_Come now, lets get you warm, then we can talk" the man said, again, gently, but with a little firmness, almost as of that of a parent._

_Before Xehanort could decided anything, the exhaustion and emotional turmoil of the day caught up with him, and he fell forward, losing consciousness. _

_The man sighed good-naturedly and scooped the boy up, pulling his cloak around the two of them, fending off the rain as he walked away from the ashes that had been this boys past._

* * *

Saix walked down the white halls, reading the paper while drinking a cup of coffee, as was his normal routine. Hearing some noise he looked up and saw Demyx darting around a corner, Larxene following. Shrugging it off, I mean honestly he didn't care about either of them. Turning around the same corner, he saw the two of them crouched on either side of Axel's door, giggling madly. Returning back to his paper, he walked down to the end of the hall. Who cared, Axel had it coming, considering he was the main prankster it the group, he almost hoped that Demyx and Larxene...

Saix froze in mid step as that thought came to a stop.

Demyx and Larxene...Demyx and Larxene...Demyx and Larxene...Demyx and Larxene...does not compute...

Saix spun on his heel to see Larxene light something with a small spark of lighting, followed by more giggling and a muffled explosion from the other side of the door. Moments later, both of them leaped back as the door slammed open to reveal a green and severely pissed Axel.

"DEMYX!!!" he yelled as he leaped at the lanky blond.

Laughing like mad, the two blonds took off running, unfortunately, strait at Saix. At the last minute, the split and dove around him, still manging to cackle evilly at the already enraged fire elemental. Larxene, giving new meaning to the saying "adding fuel to the proverbial fire", shot a thin bolt of lightning at Axel, NOT helping his temper. He began to throw fire balls at the two, conveniently not seeing Saix standing in the way.

They didn't hit, luckily for Axel, hitting Saix with anything could be potentially bad for your health. Years of training kicked in, Saix dropped his coffee and paper and leaped above the whirling fire. Axel took off after Demyx and Larxene, still not noticing the berserker's presence. Normally, Saix would be tackling the fire user, but...he had a strange feel-no, not feeling, more like a notion,-that it was...familiar, like it was always...supposed to be. It was a strange fee-notion, not feeling, after all,they couldn't feel, right?

Saix shook his head, deciding that it wasn't worth worrying over, and collected his paper and coffee. It was almost nine, and Vexen had mentioned something about his needing Saix's help with an experiment. But even as he hurried down the hallway, he couldn't shake the notion that there was something he was missing.

* * *

_Xehanort sat straight up, not knowing where he was. There was a blanket covering him, and he had been lying on an old couch. He looked around at his surroundings. It was a small, but cozy room, a cheery fire crackling in a small fireplace. A few pictures decorated the walls and a large chair placed in front of the fire, obviously meant for a comfy nights reading. A voice piped up, bringing his attention to the doorway._

"_Oh, your awake."_

_A teen, looking about sixteen or seventeen, was standing in the doorway. He had long brown hair, pulled back at the base of his neck. He wore plain, but clean clothes that showed that they had been well worn._

_He walked up to the side of the cough that he had been laying on and sat down with a smile._

"_You really gave Master Ansem a scare, little dude" he sounded almost like one of those idiot surfers that haunted the beach. Instead of mentioning that he asked,_

"_Who?"_

"_Oh, right, sorry dude, forgot, you don't know names yet. Master Ansem was the guy who brought you here, do you remember that?"_

_Then he remembered, the explosion, his mothers screams, the fire, then just the cold, icy rain. The memories rushed back, and tears burned his eyes._

"_Little dude? You gunna be OK?"_

_The teen seemed truly worried. Xehanort turned his head away, trying to hold back tears. He just _couldn't _cry in front of a stranger._

_A warm hand was placed on his shoulder._

"_Ya know, sometimes everyone just needs a good cry, even an old guy like Master Ansem." That did it. Xehanort burst into tears, sobbing into his hands. The teen put an arm around his shoulder, giving small comfort. Xehanort turned and pressed his face to the teens shirt, grateful for the small comfort he gave._

_The teen chuckled awkwardly, "My names Braig, just so ya know little dude."  
_

* * *

Wellfirst chap up, let me know if I should continue.

please review


	2. Planned encounters

Well, heres the next chapter, please R&R

Disclaimer:I do not own anything in Kingdom Hearts

* * *

_//Braig held Xehanort, until the kid cried himself to sleep. When his sobs had died down, he laid the kid back down on the couch and covered him with the thin blanket again. Standing up he winced, as the muscles in his legs protested against the sudden movement. He then worked out the crick in his neck, that had developed while being slightly bent over the kid._

_He nearly jumped out of his skin when a small hand gripped his. He looked down at a boy who was only about seven years old, with silver-blue locks that covered half of his face. He had a thoughtful look on his face._

"_Is Master Ansim going to let him stay?"the small boy asked, even for a seven year old, he was short._

_Braig smiled at the small boys name for his task-master. He couldn't quite say it, so when he said it, it added a bit of a child's charm to it. For seven years old, the kid was incredibly polite and proper, Braig desperately wanted to find the parents that had abandoned the squirt, after breaking him of anything one would have expected from a seven year-old kid. Keeping all of his thoughts from reflecting on his face he said,_

"_Most likely squirt, looks like you'll have someone to talk to while me and Master Ansem are busy."_

"_Master Ansim and I" the squirt corrected, "And I like watching you and Master Ansim work." Braig sighed._

"_Ya know, you should lighten up a little Ienzo."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_Braig gave a louder more exasperated sigh, before surprising the kid by pulling him up off the floor and into the air. Braig caught him and braced him on one hip while the child giggled into his shoulder. He grinned._

"_THAT'S what I mean."_

* * *

Saix, determined to completely forget the incident that occurred earlier that morning, had helped Vexen with his experiment, to his and Vexen surprise, with no complaints or crude remarks. Unfortunately, after he left the Chilly Academics lab, the mornings scenario decided to come and haunt him.

Since when did Demyx and Larxene get along so well. Since when did Larxene get along with _anyone_?! Axel was still storming around, he had managed to wash most of the green dye off, but it still hadn't come out of his red hair. Somewhere in the time he was washing the dye off, Demyx and Larxene snuck into his room and stole all of his Org.XIII robes. It had been a rather awkward moment when Axel had rushed down the hallway after them, clad only in a pair of blue boxers.

Demyx's and Larxene's sudden friendship had not gone unnoticed. In the single day they had been cooperating with each other, Saix had heard almost every member comment on it. They were all wondering about it, but none of them dared to suggest out loud that perhaps they were seeing each other. Luxord almost did, but Axel shut him up in enough time for Larxene to walk in the door, thankfully not hearing the implied pairing. Even Saix was afraid of Larxene in a temper.

Saix shook his head in an attempt to clear it. The notion was still bothering him and he absolutely HATED it when he couldn't explain things.

Feet pounding on the hard tile floor brought him out of his musings. He sighed. What had Demyx and Larxene done this time? They had been on a role of simultaneous pranks today, catching just about everyone off guard. But it had been strange, after Zexion and Xigbar had been subject to being drenched with gallons of water, they shared an unreadable look. Shortly after, Xaldin had a bucket of blue dye land on his head. After he wiped his face, instead of being incredibly angry, he had gotten about the same look on his face before he walked off to find someone to complain to or get a change of clothes.

Saix shook his head again. There was no point in worrying about something he couldn't solve. But it still irked him as he stripped and stepped into the shower, not bothering to wait for the water to heat up. Normally, it wouldn't bother him this much, but, it was so damn FAMILIAR, and he didn't know why or what from. He rested his forehead against the glass door as the water finally heated up. The other thing was that it was like he should be _doing _something. Not stopping them, or trying to punish them, but like he should be helping them set the pranks up. It was bizarre.

And. It. Was. Driving. Him. Fucking. Insane.

Snarling as his movements became more and more vehement as he moved through the process of washing himself. After rinsing a last time, he turned off the water with a vicious twist and slammed the shower door open, leaving a dent in the wall. Stalking into his room, he pulled on a pair of boxers and flung the towel across the room. He angerly pulled the covers off his bed and slid into bed, and pulled the covers over him. Surprisingly, almost the moment his head touched the pillow, he fell asleep. And for the first time in a long time, he dreamed.

He peered around the corner, making sure no one there would stop them. He looked back at his to comrades and motioned that the coast was clear. The two blonds darted around the corner, carefully holding the delicate package between them. They were nearly identical, blond hair flopping in their faces, blue-green eyes, only slightly off. Their differences were obvious though, one being a boy, the other a girl, and the fact that their powers were natural enemy's, water and lightning, but everyone was convinced that they were twins, and they were obviously not a couple.

They sped down the hallway to the kitchen, where their superiors were soon to be. The two blonds darted underneath the table and quickly began to attach the package to the underside of the table, while he stood watch. Mischievous giggles told him that they were done. They crawled out from underneath the table and the three of them bolted for the door opposite the one they came in, situating themselves so they would be able to watch their plan unfold.

A few moments later, a man with black dreadlocks and a look that said he would kill you if you got in between him and his first cup of coffee. Shortly after, another man walked in, this one wearing an eye-patch and had several grey streaks in his hair. The man with dreadlocks shoved a cup of black coffee at him, which was received with a grumbled thank you. It wasn't long before two other men walked in, one significantly shorter than the other, with silver locks covering half his face. The other was tall and burly, with chestnut hair and a look that said 'nobodies home'.

As the two newcomers sat down, each with a mug of coffee held securely in their hands, a man of average height and shoulder length hair, bounded in, overly awake and began jabbering about some experiment or another, oblivious to the fact tat the others had no interest of care about what the man was talking about, and obviously wanted him to shut the hell up.

Within a few moments, the man with the black dreadlocks was on his feet yelling, which was readily returned by the blond. The man with grey streaks in his hair finally stood up and yelled at them both, slamming his hands on the table.

The unknown watchers giggled a bit, and there was a short silence, like the calm before a storm. Then a small thud could be heard and the package thay had so painstakingly attached to the table, exploded, causing a green smoke to leak out.

The man with the silver hair clapped a hand over his nose, yelling, "OH, DEAR LORD!!!"

The man with dreadlocks, coughed several times and bolted out the door opposite the three were hiding behind, the man with grey in his hair not far behind, making some crack about "beware the winds of despair," earning a yell from his fellow.

The burly man ran out the door a few second later, closely followed by the man who still had his hand clamped over his nose, obviously drastically affected by the fumes.

That left the blond man. He stood there with his hand over his nose, scowling, before stalking over to the door the three had concealed themselves behind, and yanked it open. Glaring at them as they tumbled over, he said,

"I don't even want to know how you three pulled that one off, but I suggest you disappear for a while, before one of the others gets their hands on you."

The three just grinned sheepishly up at him, before the blond boy spoke up, "Awww, come on Vexen, you were about to laugh too, and it doesn't even smell that bad."

The man sighed, "To your noses it might seem mildly unpleasant, but to ours, especially number VI's, it is rancid." looking down at their disbelieving faces, he sighed, "I honestly don't know what I'm going to do with you, Edym." he made a shooing motion with his hands, "Go now."

The three just grinned up at him and then quickly bolted away, disappearing out the doorway, while Vexen smiled fondly after them.

Saix sat bolt upright. What the HELL was THAT about?!? he put a hand to his forehead. He could name all of the people in his dream. Xaldin, Xigbar, Zexion, Lexaeus, Vexen, and younger versions of Larxene and Demyx. It was so damn REAL, but it couldn't be, could it? He didn't remember much of his past, only flashes that made absolutely no sense. Could these be pieces of his memory, put together?

Damn, another thing that he couldn't figure out.

He flung the covers off of him, quickly changing in to the normal tight, black pants, and the leather vest that he wore underneath the robe. Jamming his feet into his boots, he left the uniform gloves and coat on his bed, deciding that he wasn't in the mood to wear them.

Normally, he made sure everything was just so, feeling as though he had to be an example to the younger members, who were always trying to get out of wearing the black uniforms.

At the moment, one pant leg wasn't tucked into the boot correctly, and was bunched up at the top of the boot. The coat was missing, as were the gloves, his hands were jammed in his pockets as he wandered down the hall, no particular destination in mind, mulling over his dream. He was probably the only one up, it was about five in the morning, he doubted anyone else was being plagued with beyond bizarre dreams, considering most nobodies couldn't dream.

He was jolted from his musings when a loud crash was heard and an angry yell echoed down the overly tall hallways. He stopped, was it Demyx and Larxene again..? As if on queue, said Nobodies came bolting down the hall, with near terrified expressions. Seeing him, they made an attempt to stop, and in doing so both tripped and would have done face plants if Saix hadn't reached out and grabbed their arms.

Moments later an enraged Marluxia came racing around the corner. And quickly came to a stop when he saw both blonds in Saix's grip.

He looked from the graceful assassin to the two blonds, his expression demanding an explanation.

"Those IDIOTS were trying to dump some tub of shit on my head!!!" Marluxia nearly yelled.

"Its not like it would have damaged anything." Demyx muttered.

Marluxia began to turn an interesting shade of purple, and lunged at Demyx. Saix yanked the teen out of the way, and barked out "Enough Number XI!"

Marluxia froze, recognizing the use of status, only used when orders were given, or you were addressing Zexion.

Stiffening he looked at Saix. "Yes, Saix" he nearly spat out, and turned on his heel, but not before he smiled sadistically at Saix's captives, and disappeared down the hall.

Saix was beginning to wonder if someone was planning these encounters.

* * *

_Xehanort was slowly adopted into the strange family that was Ansem, Braig, and little Ienzo. He slowly adapted to the confusion that was always present as Ansem and Braig were always dealing with some experiment or another. Ienzo was always turning up at the most unexpected times. But despite the chaos, he felt right in place. Braig always found time for playing around, and Ansem allowed him to watch their experiments with Ienzo. Sometimes the two scientists would concoct small explosions and illusions for their entertainment. _

_Ienzo was strange, but he was good company. Xehanort found himself slowly becoming closer and closer to the smaller boy._

_So it was natural that they would be playing together when they met Even. He was eight years old and had blond hair and green eyes, and he lived about four blocks away with his mother. He said his father left them along time, just a little bit after he was born. He was very interested in chemistry and the sciences and was ecstatic when he found out that they lived with THE Ansem. He nearly fell over when they invited him over to meet their adopted family. _

_He cold barely string together an intelligible sentence when he first met Ansem and Braig, to the point where Braig joked that Ansem was the next hit idol. _

_Evens visits became more and more frequent, that he was almost a part of the family. It was also why he was taken in with out question, after his mother passed away._

_They found out when Braig, Ienzo and Xehanort were walking Even home from one of his daily visits. When they reached his house, it was dead quiet. They had just assumed that his mother was out shopping, or out with one of her friends. So the walked in, and Even demanded they come see his room, while Braig wandered around the house, an uneasy feeling coming over him. He made the mistake of wandering into the bathroom. _

_There was Evens mother in the white bathtub, now stained red. Two nasty gashes were across her wrists. Braig felt his gorge rise at the copper tang of blood clogged his nostrils. There was a note, sitting next to the sink, strangely free of any blood. Braig grabbed it and nearly ran out the door before shutting it firmly behind him._

_After leaning against the wall, he took several breaths of cleaner air and opened the note. _

"_I'm sorry...I just cant take it anymore. _

_I've played the good mother for long enough._

_Even is now old enough to understand the way the world works and I will not spend another day in this wretched existence._

_I can't be a good mother now, and I pray someone will show my son kindness._

_I'm sorry, and good-bye Even."_

_Braig felt a strange mixture of sorrow and rage at the woman, sorrow, that she felt the need to take her life, and rage that she would just leave her son, just like that. He slumped to the floor, suddenly very exhausted, when light footstep's came up to him._

"_Braig? Whats wrong?"Evens light voice asked._

_Braig looked up in enough time to grab the kid before he entered the bathroom._

"_HEY! I have to go to the bathroom!"_

_Braig, unable to make words come out of his mouth, just shook his head and tightened his hold on the boy. Ienzo and Xehanort came up to them, taking in Evens angered face and Braig's unnaturally pale face._

"_Braig, whats going on?" Ienzo's nervous voice asked softly._

"_Where going home now," he managed to whisper, "and you need to come with us too, okay Even."_

_All of them could sense that something was terribly wrong. All of them nervously followed him, even more so when he couldn't keep the sadness from his face when he looked at Even._

_They reached the house, Braig ordered them to stay in Ienzo's room as he ran to Ansem and showed him the note._

_The older mans face saddened and immediately said, "He will stay with us." _

"_Your going to have to talk to-"_

"_I know, that why I go and take care of this, your going to stay with them."_

_Braig nodded and Ansem headed out to deal with the Gardens security. _

_The tired teen went and collected the three boys and took them down to the living room and started a fire in the fireplace that the boys had just been sitting around after playing for several hours in the snow. _

"_Braig, please, whats going on." Evens shaking voice asked._

_Braig faked a smile, "Your going to spend the night, okay Even?"_

_Even returned Braig's less than convincing smile with a shaky one of his own, "O-okay."_

_Suddenly verrrrry exhausted, Braig collapsed on the couch. Ienzo slowly climbed up beside him, not liking this sudden turn of events, knowing that there was something very big that he wasn't telling them._

_Even and Xehanort followed Ienzo, curling up next to them._

_Ansem walked in, tired from dealing with the idiots that ran security. He felt very bad for the chiefs son, Leon, who had to sit through it all. _

_What he was greeted with warmed his heart, especially after the days events._

_Braig had all three of the boys around him on the couch, Xehanort's head was pillowed on Braigs thigh, Ienzo was curled up on his lap, and Even was on his other side._

_Ansem leaned against the wall, just watching them as silent tears flowed down his face._

* * *

There... 


	3. Different

Third chapter, thank yous to The White Raven013 and What a Rubber Chicken, for th reviews._  
_

Disclaimer:Don't own these dudes

* * *

_//There was no questioning when Even was wordlessly adopted into Ansem's household. After the funeral, Even was brought into the little lessons that Braig and Ansem taught to Ienzo and Xehanort.(Ansem was insulted at the very idea that they would go to a public school.) But this also meant that the three boys had awkward school hours, considering that Braig and Ansem would work late into the night, so they ended up sleeping into the afternoon, or otherwise weren't in the mood to deal with small children who were up early to watch cartoons. So the three learned to let their guardians sleep._

_So, more often than not, they could be seen playing out side until about noon, when there mentors retained a state of semi-consciousness. _

_And one couldn't expect three boys on their own, not to have a few mishaps, though they were better than most boys, things just happened like that. Such as one of the hitting the ball to hard, and it flying over the fence. Such as another boy running after it. Into the middle of the street. As a car came racing up the road._

_Ienzo caught up with the ball and stood up, and turned to run back to his playmates when a black car, full of dents and scratches, screeched in front of him as the driver frantically slammed on the breaks._

* * *

As it turned out, Demyx and Larxene had mixed some concoction of fertilizer, water and some form weed seeds. They had hoped to hit Marluxia, (obviously) with the concoction, and see if it had any lasting effect on him, considering his power over plants.

Saix wondered if he should shake his head at their stupidity of chuckle at their creativity.

As they were about to take off running, he grabbed both of them by the shoulder, tightly.

"Perhaps you would like to tell me where you intend to go after this?"

It was obvious that they had little choice but to answer him. Either that or get beaten with an inch of life.

Larxene rolled her eyes, "Were just going up to Demmy's room."

Saix froze and his grip tightened, but he was deaf to their complaints. Did Larxene just call Demyx DEMMY?!? What the hell happened between these two that LARXENE would use a PET NAME for DEMYX?!?

He must have spaced out, because Demyx was now waving his hand in front of his face, saying, "Hellooo, anyone home?"

"Careful, number IX, or you might lose your hand."

The tanned appendage was quickly snatched from sight. Saix allowed himself an inner smirk. Sometimes Demyx was far too easy to intimidate.

"Yeah, then you'll have to deal with the mess afterward, though" Demyx unexpectedly retorted, with a grin. Saix stared down at the blond, with what would have been an dumbfounded expression, had been anyone else. What had happened indeed? Demyx joking with him. The one that he had hear the musician admitting to being terrified by.

The hell.

The hand was back up and waving in front of his face again.

"Dude, your seriously spacing out today. You sick? Hello, Fangface?"

THAT, snapped him out of his musings, hearing Xigbars obnoxious nick name for him.

"Excuse me?" he said far too calmly for anyones comfort.

"Are. You. Feeling. Alright. Saix?" He said slowly, and with obvious annoyance.

The kid was showing a hidden backbone. Normally he would either be pleading for him to calm down or trying to find some not so tactful way to retreat. Now he was glaring at him, expecting some response. Now Saix was intensely curious about what had happened, for the change in both of them. If he remembered correctly, Demyx had been placed at the top floor, one that had been abandoned and empty, for the constant playing of his sitar. Plenty far away from the others for no one to see him changing. That was probably why the changes seemed so drastic. No one spent time with the Nobody to know how he changed.

Saix was now determined to find out.

"Perhaps I should make sure you two MAKE it up to Demyx's room." He said, just realizing that he had yet to let go of them.

Larxene gave him a withering glance.

"Were not going to go off and prank for awhile, if thats what your worried about."

Demyx nodded in agreement, "Besides, Marly probably will have the rest of the castle awake before we can set anything up."

The corner of Saix's mouth twitched. They PLANNED these things out? It was a frightening thought. That they took the time to plan all if their pranks out. Which explained how they were so ready the day before.

"I was actually referring to the fact that almost any of the others would be more than willing to kill you two on the spot, particularly a certain lancer, I don't think he's gotten all of that paint out either."

The blonds looked at each other, looking mildly frightened.

"Ah, heheh, good point, uhhh...This way."

Demyx pointed down the hall.

The two lead him down the hall, then up about fourteen flights of stairs. By the time they reached the floor Demyx's room was on, Saix was feeling just a little breathless.

Then felt like kicking himself. They should have just teleported up here. It would have saved time and energy. About to growl at them, he realized that they looked fine, not even a hint that suggested that they might be slightly winded. He swallowed hie complaint, not wanting to seem weaker to the younger neophytes.

"Well, here we are, the floor of dust, cobwebs and small rodents." Demyx proclaimed with a sweeping gesture, taking in the indeed dirty and dark hallway.

No wonder Superior put the musician up here. It would keep him away from the murderous looks of the other members, and keep the other members from having to deal with his constant playing. He looked at Demyx, not really believing that the Nocturne would actually be able to survive up her, especially with his at least seemingly sunny personality.

The blond grinned, "Its not that bad, I cleaned out a couple of rooms, and sealed up and rodent holes there might have been in those couple of rooms."

"It was actually kinda hard," Larxene sighed, "all of these rooms are stuffed full of crap and dust. Its almost as if someone stashed their memorabilia up here. Several someones."

Demyx nodded in agreement, "it was a mess, we managed to clear the hallways, though there still full of dust."

They walked down the hallway, till they reached the very end where three doors stood, looking much cleaner than the ones they passed.

"This one is my room," Demyx said, pointing to the door on the left, "this one is just kinda a room to chill in," he pointed at the middle door, "and this one, were not done with yet, we only got every thing moved out of, 'cept a couch."

Saix merely nodded, not really taking it in. He, was, however, surprised when Demyxs hand was once again in front of his face. He looked at the blond. Demyx just grinned and motioned for him to move through the doorway, the one to the middle room.

Saix walked in and stopped. The room had been painted blue with streaks of white. He blinked several times. He supposed it was because just about everything else in the castle was a collection of whites, greys and blacks, that he was slightly baffled at the color.

Two recliners and a couch that didn't match at all were placed in the room, that Larxene had no trouble in flopping down onto one quite comfortably. There was also a short table positioned more or less in the center of the room, a dented cabinet was shoved in the corner, papers preventing the top drawer from being closed. Three wooden chairs were stacked haphazardly in the corner,threatening to fall down any minute. What could quite possibly be a fireplace took over another corner. A stack of hastily chopped wood sitting next to it confirmed that thought. Papers and writing materials were strewn across the room.

Stepping on a few, Saix bent down and picked them up while Demyx stretched out on the couch, and began to scan over them.

Suddenly Demyx yelped.

"Don't read those!!!" he yelled as he jumped off the couch. Larxene quickly followed, falling off the chair.

Saix easily evaded the two, as his eyes widened as he read the neatly printed work in front of him.

He looked a the two obviously nervous blonds in front of him, not even trying to hid the astonished look on his face.

* * *

_Ienzo yelled and threw his arms up to cover his face as the car came within an inch of his face. _

_A teen, about the same age as Braig threw the door open and ran to the front of the car, and looked down at Ienzo, who was nearly petrified sitting in the middle of the street, staring at the license plate that was literally an inch from his face._

_The teen was fairly tall, with black hair pulled back into a horsetail, short braids were worked into the short mass of hair. He had unbelievably blue eyes, which were now filled with relief as he realized the boy sitting in front of his car was only terrified beyond all belief, not hurt._

_Suddenly, Braig came flying out of the front door, hair in disarray, lab coat still on, and a forgotten mug of coffee in his hand, not realizing that it was spilling all over the walkway. Evidently he had heard the yell and screeching car tires. _

_Xehanort and Even were standing dumbstruck in front of the fence. Ignoring them, Braig ran to Ienzo, who was still sitting on the street, the teen sagging against the car with relief._

"_IENZO!" Braig yelled in the kids ear, in an attempt to wake him from his stupor._

_He responded slowly, turning his head towards Braig._

"_Come on Squirt, lets get you inside." he knelt and moved to pick the terrified childed, just realizing that he had a now empty mug of coffee in his had. Muttering curses under his breath, he turned to the teen leaning against the car._

"_Could you hold this Dude?" the teen numbly nodded and took the mug while Braig picked up Ienzo._

_Just before Braig walked though the door, he turned to the astonished teen. _

"_Master Ansem is inside, your the new applicant, aren't you?"_

* * *

the third chapter, Please Review_  
_


End file.
